


Season Six Limericks

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Poetry, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Season Six Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Season 6 Limericks

**Season Six Limericks**

  
**_Avatar_**

'No more tears,' Time to act, Mac has sworn   
Back to Paris, his raven locks shorn   
Joe's trust, he regains   
Meets a dead Sophie Baines   
This plot is too dull to be borne! 

  
**_Armageddon_**

The Demon's assault has not slowed   
Temptations? He's got a truckload!   
Suddenly-Mac's enlightened!   
Of _Peace_ -Satan's frightened!   
( _We've_ known since the last episode!) 

  
**_Sins of the Father_**

Grant blew Grandpa up! What a heel!   
Afraid that his Gramps would reveal   
Nazi loot, large amounts   
In hushed-up bank accounts   
Max's list makes it hard to conceal! 

  
**_Diplomatic Immunity_**

A diplomat's life can't be fun   
Especially when his spoiled son   
Steals his car to buy drugs   
Then brutally slugs   
A woman whose man totes a gun! 

  
**_Patient Number 7_**

Amazing! Could Kyra forget   
How she and the Highlander met?   
They shared bed and board   
He flaunted his... 'sword'   
Of course, heeding strict etiquette! 

  
**_Black Tower_**

By Margo betrayed-for a price   
By Marek was played-helped by Dice   
In reality virtual   
MacLeod proved expert-ual   
Multi-screened 'Q's-weird device! 

  
**_Unusual Suspects_**

The fly and the bumblebee wed   
Poor fly, to his death quickly led   
MacLeod, as detective   
Proved quite ineffective   
Since the usual suspects were dead! 

  
**_Justice_**

Fumed Katya, 'Baptista must pay   
For killing my daughter that day   
But orphaning Mia?   
What an awful idea!   
No Mama? No Papa? No way! 

  
**_Deadly Exposure_**

Mac's tied up by Reagan-oh YUM!   
Then nearly beheaded-so DUMB!   
The Inspector's digestion   
Disgusts beyond question   
Otherwise, this is boring, ho HUM! 

  
**_Two of Hearts_**

This episode has no Highlander   
In vain we survey each bystander   
No faces that click   
Only Katherine and Nick   
Davis/Panzer-you've ruffled my dander! 

  
**_Indiscretions_**

Methos and Joe, (oil and water)   
Uniting to save Dawson's daughter   
Methos shows Walker   
When forced, he's no balker   
He'll fight when convinced that he oughter! 

  
**_To Be_**

Will Mac give his life for his friends?   
Is this how the Highlander ends?   
Fitzcairn, be quick!   
Use every sly trick!   
On _you,_ the whole franchise depends! 

  
**_Not to Be_**

If Mac's lost his will to exist   
His fans will be royally pissed   
Tess needs one last bedding,   
For O'Rourke-a beheading...   
Now Mac can stride into the mist! 

  
**_Epilogue Limerick_**

Now that the Series is done   
We count on reliving the fun   
Cassettes, DVDs   
Preserve and reprise   
In the end, there can be-only ONE! 

Peace,   
Emit   
© 2003 

Season 1 ~ Season 2 ~ Season 3   
Season 4 ~ Season 5 ~ Season 6   
The Good... ~ The Bad... ~ The Others...   
  
---


End file.
